looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rabbit's Feat
Rabbit's Feat is a 1960 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a play on "rabbit's feet." Plot Bugs is pursued by Wile E. Coyote, who fancies himself as a "genius" who can easily capture Bugs for dinner. Bugs is able to easily foil Coyote's plans, finally blowing him up with a hand grenade that the Coyote had tried to use on him. In the end, a dazed Coyote emerges from the rabbit hole saying "How do you do? I am a vegetarian. My name is Mud. Is there a doctor in the house?" Bugs says to the audience "Well, like the man says, don't take life too seriously, you'll never get out of it alive." Availability * VHS - Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: The Scrapes of Wrath Censorship * On CBS, the part where Wile lunges for Bugs and falls into the cauldron of water intended for the rabbit is cut.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-q-r.aspx * On the now-defunct The WB, the part where Wile's gun discharges its bullets and blasts him in the face after Bugs moves the gunsight to the other side of the barrel was removed. Notes * As Michael Maltese had left for Hanna-Barbera, his name was removed from the credits (although his name remained on the credits for "Trip for Tat" and "Ready, Woolen and Able" that year and "The Mouse on 57th Street" a year later). * "Rabbit's Feat" reuses the plot from "Operation: Rabbit" (1952) and "To Hare Is Human" (1956). * The title card music is an original music score by Milt Franklyn. * This cartoon, unusual for its time period (1960), depicts a wackier and zanier characterization of Bugs from the 1940s cartoons, such as Bugs suspending himself in mid-air before using his ears to corkscrew himself into his rabbit hole, planting huge smooches on Wile E. Coyote like he did in the early-1940s Elmer Fudd matchups (see 'Running Gags' for more details), making surreal statements ("Daddy you're back from Peru!"), periodically screaming at the top of his lungs causing Wile E. to shoot up into the air, and even uses a trademark Bob Clampett-styled Bugs line "Agony! Aaa-go-neee!" * Unlike other cartoons, Bugs sleeps in a baby crib instead of a regular bed. Running Gags * Bugs kisses Wile whenever the coyote is about to do something he will regret (i.e. attempting to outsmart Bugs while trying to shoot Bugs with a rifle). References External Links * "Rabbit's Feat" at Internet Movie Database * "Rabbit's Feat" at SuperCartoons.net * "Rabbit's Feat" on the SFX Resource Category:1960 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Bugs Bunny Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton